Princess Allie
Princess Allie (Japanese: アリー姫 Princess Allie) is a character of the day who appeared in Awakening the Sleeping Giant!. She is the Princess of Parfum Palace, who is rather snobbish, and considers any item she takes to be hers from then on, even if it didn't belong to her in the first place. Princess Allie was first mentioned by Lord Shabboneau as the one who had the Poké Flute, which was needed to wake up a to start a festival in Camphrier Town. One day, she visited the palace and, without asking, took the Poké Flute because she thought it looked pretty. Because Lord Shabboneau had good relations with her father, he never tried to get it back. and promised to try to get it back. However, when they arrived at Parfum Palace, Princess Allie stubbornly refused to give it back. Upon noticing and what she called its "rare cheeks", she decided to take Pikachu for herself as well. Ash refused to give Pikachu to her, despite Princess Allie's attempts to bribe him with various gems and treasures. She then settled on a battle against her , in which ownership of the Poké Flute and Pikachu were prizes. Despite protests from and , Pikachu agreed to do it. During the battle, when Pikachu's impaired Furfrou's appearance, a shocked Princess Allie immediately forfeited the battle so she could have Furfrou groomed back to beauty. Although Ash was officially declared the winner, Princess Allie would still not give them the flute on account of her losing, much to Ash's anger. It turned out that she actually intended to give them the flute if Ash lost, and gain Pikachu if Ash won. With all of Ash and his friends confused and angry, confronted her on her unfairness. Although Princess Allie appeared to have her feelings hurt, she admired Clemont for his scolding and made an offer: she would hand over the Poké Flute if Clemont stayed with her. Bonnie agreed to this and left a frantic Clemont with Princess Allie after the group obtained the Poké Flute. Unbeknownst to Princess Allie, when she went to the balcony to see the fireworks with Clemont at night, her companion was actually a decoy he created; the real Clemont had escaped with his friends. This angered her into slapping the dummy, causing it to explode and leaving Allie's appearance ruined. Pokémon is Princess Allie's only known Pokémon. She dons the Matron Trim. When and entered the garden of Parfum Palace, Furfrou appeared out of nowhere and started barking at them before being comforted by Princess Allie. She later used her in a battle against Ash. Although she was able to dodge 's and counter with Bite, she got shocked by Pikachu's . Not content with Furfrou battling while not looking beautiful, Allie sent Furfrou to be re-groomed and thus forfeited the match. Furfrou's known moves are , , and . }} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja= 福圓美里 Misato Fukuen |en=Kate Bristol |fi=Raili Raitala |he=עינת אוזלאי Einat Azulay |es_eu=Laura Pastor |pl=Zuzanna Galia}} Category:Female characters Category:Kalos characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Royalty fr:Princesse Alice it:Principessa Aurelia ja:アリー姫 zh:阿丽公主